Saint Sylvestre
by altheak and artemiss
Summary: la veille d'une nouvelle année à l'Institut Xavier. post X2. fanfiction écrite avec Art
1. Chapter 1

Si les X-men nous appartenaient, on écrirait :

« _Bryan Chéri, _

_Te laisse pas faire. N'accepte pas de réaliser un X3 dont le casting ne mentionnerait pas_ :

- Gambit : Johnny Depp (Edward Scissorhands, Sleepy Hollow, Pirates des Caraïbes)

- Angel : Orlando Bloom (Legolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! ;-)

- Légion :Ryan Gosling (le tombeur-looser dans Classe Croisière, le demi-dieu naïf dans

Hercule contre Arès et le Juif néonazi (!) de Danny Balint)

- Vif-Argent :Jude Law (Bienvenue à Gattaca, A.I., Le talentueux Mr Ripley). _S'il n'est pas disponible, on pourrait envisager de le remplacer par James Marsters (Spike dans _Buffy

_NB : on t'en voudra pas si tu préfères engager Brad Pitt pour incarner Angel. _

et puisqu'on parle de beaux acteurs, n'hésite pas à refaire une apparition, t'es si mignon en uniforme ! allez, soyons fous, la prochaine fois, accorde-toi au moins une réplique ! »

… mais voilà, c'est pas le cas. Donc on se retrouve à écrire… ça :

Les personnages que nous malmenons ne nous appartiennent pas. Ma sœur et moi les empruntons pour la plupart aux films X-men et X2 réalisés par Bryan Singer et aux Uncanny X-men. Mais certains traits de caractère sont tirés de la bande dessinée Ultimate X-men, d'autres sont directement inspirés de la série d'animation X-Men : Evolution.

Quand Bryan Singer commente X2 (cf. bonus du dvd), le réalisateur avoue son désir de faire le troisième volet des aventures mutantes sous forme de comédie musicale, avec en tête d'affiche, le baryton Hugh Jackman. D'où l'idée d'écrire une fanfic où les situations et les émotions des personnages seraient illustrées par l'insertion de chansons. Après tout, c'est pas plus niais que de voir Tornade annoncer que Colossus a été élu plus beau Pokémon de l'année dans Ultimate X-Men : ainsi, on aurait pu imaginer des Sentinelles beugler : « Attrapez les tous, attrapez-les tous ! » mmmh…ce serait déplacé, voire indécent ! une prochaine fois peut-être. Le projet a donc évolué et au final, une seule chanson a été conservée. Mais la musique a accompagné l'écriture de cette fanfic. Ainsi le chapitre intitulé L'hallali n'aurait pas vu le jour sans le passage en boucle de la version symphonique « Of Wolf & Man » de Metallica (orchestration par feu Michael Kamen, qui composa entre autres merveilles la bande originale d'X-men, vous vous souvenez ?). Car les chansons ne manquent pas dans X2. Que des tubes ! Le number one du top 50 en son temps, Amadeus Mozart, est partout. Et puis il y a Jean Grey qui pourrait presque reprendre « Stroooooonger than yesterday » de Britney Spears, pour annoncer le « Bye, bye, bye » des N'Sync dans l'autoradio de la Mazda RX8 (la fameuse Cyclopemobile bleue)… La réalité rejoint la fiction et l'ex de Justin Timberlake se console depuis dans les bras de Madonna. Transition subtile pour annoncer « Skin » de l'album « Ray of Light », dont sont tirés les extraits qui illustrent le chapitre 9. Voilà pour la bande-son de…

Part I : Saint Sylvestre Part II: Premier Janvier 

Voici en 2 x 10 chapitres, une nuit pas comme les autres pour les mutants, après les événements d'Alkali Lake (rapportés dans X2, gare aux spoilers !) Cette fanfic n'est en réalité que l'épilogue d'une longue aventure qui fait la transition entre X2 et ce que vous vous apprêtez (peut-être) à lire. Encore un peu de patience, Art&Miss et moi allons bientôt commencer à en écrire le brouillon… 


	2. Chapter 01 Dernier Vol

L'homme d'affaire est seul au sommet de son building privé, seul parmi ses dossiers comme toutes les nuits. Assis à son bureau, il finit de classer la paperasse et griffonne son nom sur les documents officiels à côté du logo Worthington Enterprise.

Il a allumé machinalement l'écran plat mais les informations défilent sans qu'il y prête attention. Les téléphones crachent les messages en un ronronnement continu. Quelques enveloppes attendent leurs timbres pour partir demain.

Demain : une idée bien étrange qui lui tire un rire sans joie… Il efface les messages : il n'en a plus besoin et il pourra commencer… ou finir ? En bas, les voitures circulent et klaxonnent, les gens rient mais tout se confond dans la tête de l'ange… de l'ange déchu.

Le corset lui fait mal et entaille sa peau aux reflets bleus. Une si douce nuit éveille de terribles souvenirs en lui, tant de souffrances pour lui. Les flocons s'écrasent un à un sur la porte vitrée du balcon. Des talons aiguilles claquent en bas. Le sénateur Kelly apparaît à l'écran : la rediffusion du débat vient de commencer. Warren n'a même pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière, les ampoules du sapin lui suffisent pour apercevoir le bureau qu'il côtoie tous les jours. Son regard perdu s'est arrêté sur une vieille photo encadrée, qu'il tient dans sa main. Il se dirige lentement vers le balcon. Un tintement de verre brisé : la photo lui a échappé des mains. La femme se déplace toujours à l'étage, d'un pas si régulier qu'il en devient robotisé. Warren n'a plus le cœur à se demander ce qui pousse sa nouvelle interprète en Japonais à faire du bénévolat un 31 décembre.

Son pas ralentit encore, il se penche, il saisit du bout des doigts un morceau de verre, il enjambe les autres éclats. Debout devant la porte-fenêtre, il se dégage de sa chemise. Armé du bout de verre, il cisaille les liens qui entravent son corps fourbu.

Les lacets cèdent un à un. Le corset tombe à ses pieds.

L'air frais de cette nuit caresse sa peau lacérée. Son corps se déploie, mais il n'a plus la sensation du vent remuant ses plumes, comme s'il était immatériel. Il les a perdues : des os amputés, fragiles se balancent au bout des tiges métalliques. _Merci Forge_. Pourquoi lui en vouloir, c'était Forge qui lui avait permis de marcher à nouveau en rétablissant, à l'aide d'une armature en métal, le balancier que lui offraient jadis ses ailes. Quelques os et des lambeaux de chair mutante remplacent désormais ses magnifiques ailes d'ange.

Il se tient debout sur la balustrade, devant la lune qu'il a envie de rejoindre d'un coup d'aile, devant les immeubles de New-York, devant les rires et la joie des habitants. Il se sent prêt à décoller, comme il le faisait il y a quelques mois seulement.

Voler et se marier avec le voile de la nuit, ne faire plus qu'un avec les éléments, comme pour effleurer le clair de lune. Comme avant. Avant tout cela.

Les flocons l'enveloppent, tournoient autour de lui. Warren se redresse et devine les étoiles du ciel noir et clair. Le jour nocturne que lui offre la lune est apaisant et si… pesant.

Warren perd l'équilibre. Il lui suffirait d'un seul battement d'ailes pour retrouver son perchoir. Les répondeurs parlent toujours, le sénateur aussi. Warren bascule. Les rires, les moteurs, les klaxons constituent toujours le bourdonnement new-yorkais. Il tombe. Il essaie de battre des ailes, mais il n'y parvient pas. La chute est longue, pénible puis le sol se fait sentir. Les os creux de l'oiseau sans ailes s'écrasent sur le sol. Warren a le souffle coupé.

La porte s'ouvre, une silhouette féminine apparaît. Elle sent l'air frais s'engouffrer dans le bureau. La porte-fenêtre est ouverte.

« M. Worthington ? »

Elle va vers le balcon pour refermer la porte, mais marche sur un bout de verre. Surprise, elle fait un pas en arrière, regarde le sol et découvre le corps inanimé de son patron : « M. Worthington ! répondez-moi ! M. Worthington… »

Au coin de son œil, naît une larme : « Oh… Warren. »

Des bouts de verre jonchent le sol. Les personnages de la photo sont épargnés. Tous… sauf un jeune homme aux lunettes rouges, transpercé d'un morceau de verre.


	3. Chapter 02 Tombé du Ciel

« C'est ce soir, hein Jubilée ! C'est la fête ce soir !

- Oui, maintenant tu me lâches. De toute façon, les X-morveux, vous allez au lit !

- M-M-Mais le professeur Summers, il a dit qu'on allait tous faire la fête cette nuit !

- Rahne a raison. T'as qu'à aller lui demander, Jubilée, il arrive. Professeur ? Hein c'est vrai que même nous on peut aussi faire la fête cette nuit ?

- Mais oui, petit ! » répond Scott Summers d'une voix lasse. Victorieux, Artie exhibe sa belle langue bleue. Le règlement intérieur ne lui permettant pas de répondre par un feu d'artifice, Jubilée se contente d'émettre un long soupir. Elle prend congé du petit groupe et décoche au passage un coup de coude à Jamie. La chute du petit mutant entraîne la création d'une douzaine de clones qui jonchent le sol. Trop pour les enjamber ! Jubilée les piétinerait sans hésiter, si elle n'avait pas entendu le professeur Munroe s'approcher. Les petits mutants rient aux éclats et applaudissent. Jubilée n'en peut plus, elle prend à témoin le professeur Summers. Il a l'air dépité, il semble compatir. Ça y est, il prend enfin la parole, il va pouvoir l'aider :

« Tu peux les occuper…

- Pardon ! Bien sûr. Ça tombe bien, j'avais que ça à faire !

- Ce n'était pas une question, Jubilée… s'il te plaît…

- Pas eux ! Pas ce soir ! enfin t'as vu mes cheveux ! sous cette serviette s'élabore une création inédite à la fois décontractée et sophistiquée qui fera rougir les plus grands créateurs de la côte est. Je me fais une couleur pour ce soir. Si je bouge, les mèches vont coller ! »

Tornade gronde, les poings sur les hanches :

« Si tu ne t'y colles pas, c'est ton prof qui va te coller !

- Je ne vous savais pas de service ce soir, agent Munroe !

- Allons, Jubilée, tu survivras. Il faut que tu les occupes pendant, quoi, une petite heure ? »

Abandonnant Jubilée à son supplice, Tornade accompagne Cyclope dans la salle à manger. Scott tire sa chaise, ses yeux le brûlent. Sa main s'agrippe au dossier. Une odeur de fumée encombre sa poitrine. Il cherche Tornade en vain, la chaise bascule à ses pieds. Cerné par les flammes, il se met à courir. L'institut aux tons rouges a laissé place à un brasier céleste aux couleurs violentes. La porte cède. Des rafales d'air lui arrachent des larmes, il tombe sur le carrelage et se rattrape à la cuvette. Scott est perdu en plein ciel, son parachute s'ouvre sous une pluie de débris enflammés. L'avion explose. Des gouttes de feu brisent les liens qui l'attachaient à son petit frère. Une deuxième explosion se produit derrière le parachute blanc, emportant à jamais ses parents et son enfance.

Au milieu de la fumée apparaît une forme floue, fragile, presque intangible, que Scott veut saisir, doit saisir, mais qui s'éloigne encore, toujours, à chaque fois, toutes les nuits. Il ne sent jamais que le vide à la place de cette main potelée qu'il devine à peine, ces petits doigts crispés par la peur, ce petit frère dont il a oublié le visage… une enfance perdue à jamais entre ciel et terre, sans autre tombe qu'un trou noir, l'obscurité des cauchemars et des souvenirs d'un orphelin brisé, qui se dissimule sous les chemises impeccables du professeur Summers.

Ses parents et son petit frère Alex l'ont abandonné. Il voudrait les haïr pour ça, tout serait tellement plus simple. Mais une part en lui refuse et l'oblige à revivre ses souffrances. Alors, chaque nuit, il tente d'arracher à la mort des ombres sans visage. En vain.

Mais la nuit sera blanche et Scott s'éveille sans s'être endormi. Le carrelage est froid et visqueux. Scott cherche un appui mais sa main se débat dans le vide, encore.

Le cauchemar prend vie, les fantômes s'incarnent, la chaleur d'une main se glisse dans la paume fiévreuse de Scott. Une main difforme, trois doigts… Scott lâche la main avec horreur. Ses lèvres tremblantes crachent un dernier filet de bile, amer et acre.

« Mein Freund ? Tout va bien ? »

Kurt Wagner lui tend une boîte de kleenex. Scott devine le visage de Kitty dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. La douleur physique se dissipe, laissant place à la honte. Scott rassemble ses dernières forces, repousse Diablo dans le couloir et fait claquer le verrou.


	4. Chapter 03 Un Parfum de Soufre

Kurt Wagner traverse le couloir et s'assied sur les marches de l'escalier. Dans moins de trois heures, c'est la nouvelle année ! Une jeune fille s'installe à côté de lui. C'est Kitty Pryde, une mutante d'environ seize ans. Elle garde la tête baissée. Ses boucles brunes s'enroulent dans sa nuque. Ses mains jouent nerveusement avec un pendentif en or.

« Guten Abend, Katzchen. Je suis content de te voir, j'ai justement quelque chose pour toi. »

Sa main difforme plonge dans l'unique poche de sa chemise pour en extraire un petit missel qu'il gardait contre son cœur. Il l'ouvre. Entre les trois serres aux griffes jaunes, Kitty peut voir une enluminure aux couleurs vives, représentant un bambin mélancolique dans une flaque d'or. Elle relève la tête et esquisse un sourire timide :

« C'est donc lui, celui que vous priez, l'enfant roi qui est né dans une caisse…

- Dans une crèche » corrige Kurt Wagner en souriant. « L'Enfant Jésus est le fils de Dieu. Il est Amour et Pardon. » Son visage paisible est inondé d'une joie profonde. Sa Foi le comble. Les petits doigts de Kitty délaissent le pendentif : l'étoile de David ondule dans le vide. Sa main s'approche lentement de Diablo. Elle retient son souffle. Elle le touche. Ses doigts devinent l'esquisse d'une fossette sous la pommette saillante. Le visage imberbe est si lisse qu'il en deviendrait doux. Il s'incline – juste un peu, presque rien – le petit index pâle a glissé sur une des nombreuses cicatrices qui marquent son visage et descendent dans son col…

Trouver quelque chose à dire, vite, n'importe quoi, vite… Kitty humecte ses lèvres :

« Tout le mal que les hommes t'ont fait… »

Elle effleure les cicatrices qui courent sur le corps du mutant. Du bout des doigts, elle redessine le labyrinthe étrange incrusté sur sa joue. Les lèvres bleues se fendent :

« Elles sont de moi. Chaque courbe, chaque pointe. Je les ai tracées moi-même… »

Les mains de Kitty se retirent vivement.

« … le langage des Anges : je l'ai recréé au bout d'une lame de couteau, d'un bout de métal… une fois même, avec mes ongles… ce n'est pas le symbole le plus réussi, c'est vrai. »

Kitty ne peut réprimer un long frisson.

« La plus belle, avec un éclat de vitrail. Mais il faudrait que j'ôte ma chemise pour te la montrer et il ne fait pas chaud ici, n'as-tu pas froid ? Vous allez tous tomber malade comme Herr Summers, si personne n'y prend garde… »

Les lèvres de Kitty se mettent à trembler sous l'assaut de la question qu'elle refuse de poser. Les yeux d'ambre du mutant s'assombrissent :

« Un ange pour chaque signe, un signe pour chaque péché. »

De plus en plus troublée, Kitty cherche ses mots :

« Ton Dieu, Il pardonne tout… tous les péchés ?

- Ja, natürlich, si l'on sait Lui demander.

- Mais toi, tu Lui as demandé ? et pardonner, c'est effacer, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi graver tes fautes sur ton visage et la honte sur ton front ? Parce qu'Il t'a ordonné de le faire ? C'est Lui qui te l'a demandé, Lui ou ses Anges ?…ou l'Enfant ? Celui qui est Amour ? »

Kitty se lève, haletante. Ses yeux sont fous, et ses mouvements désordonnés. Les lèvres bleues tentent de l'apaiser, les dents pointues brillent en un sourire sincère, mais elle ne voit que son erreur, elle s'en veut, elle bafouille. Il détourne un instant son regard embué d'indulgence et de bonté. « Comment un dieu d'amour a pu te laisser te faire tant de mal ? » : ça, c'est le coup de grâce, que ses lèvres n'ont pas retenu et qu'elle a jeté à haute voix.

Furieuse contre elle-même, Kitty se mord les lèvres et court rejoindre Jubilée, Cyrène et les autres, qui l'attendent au bout du couloir.

« Tu lui as parlé ? Allez chaton, crache le morceau ! De quelle couleur est son sang ?

- Alors, Kathryn Pryde, on n'a pas été jusqu'au bout ? X-kids, prononcez votre sentence.

- UN-GAGE-UN-GAGE-UN-GAGE ! »

Kurt regarde les jeunes mutants rire autour de Kitty. Son cœur est prêt à exploser…

Tant de vie et de joie dans une si belle maison !


	5. Chapter 04 L'Hallali

Derrière le comptoir, une radio crachote en boucle les informations nationales. Le barman monte le son : le problème mutant : discrimination, fichage et solutions, attention avant de prendre le volant et meilleurs vœux pour la nouvelle année. « Commence à bien faire, leurs histoires : on va vous débarrasser des mutants… et de votre argent, pas vrai ? », lance-t-il à un cigare flottant dans un fond de bière. Logan s'avance vers la monture qui l'attend devant le bar, une _motocylope_. Son puissant moteur rugit. Une douzaine de Harley répondent. Les motards s'élancent. Logan les distance, sauf deux qui s'accrochent, le talonnent, le klaxonnent. Les flocons dansent dans les appels de phare. Logan est aveuglé, sa moto se couche sous lui, entraînant dans sa chute la Fat Boy qui lui a coupé la route. La neige est souillée d'huile et de sang. Logan se précipite sur le rider à terre et le tire loin des motos en flammes. Une jante s'envole au milieu des flocons de neige. Logan se penche sur le blessé, dont la main ensanglantée le frappe au visage. Les motards l'ont rejoint et l'encerclent. « Salop'rie d'mutos… » grince l'un d'eux. Aux chaînes répondent les griffes d'adamantium…

« Les mômes ! Scott, faut plus laisser les gamins sortir.

- Logan ?

- Ah oui, la Suzuki… les Japonaises et moi, décidément…

- Logan ?

- Un corps à corps avec une Harley, tu parles d'une fin… ces fils de putes… qui c'est ? »

Nouveau visage, nouveau parfum. La jeune femme ouvre la bouche. Aucun son n'en sort. Penché sur un corps allongé devant l'entrée, Scott est trop occupé pour faire les présentations. D'un geste machinal, Logan referme la porte du pied et brosse son jean lacéré.

« Logan, merde ! aide-moi : on l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Mon dieu, il est blessé ! Il saigne, regardez-le !

- Lui, il se démerde », lâche Scott Summers à la grande brune. Logan réalise qu'on parle de lui : les lambeaux de ses vêtements sont tachés de sang. Ils traînent une odeur d'essence et de caoutchouc brûlé. Mais la douche peut attendre, Scott Summers a besoin de ses services pour évacuer un mort. Qui s'est relevé. Qui gémit.

« Bordel, mais c'est l'autre play-boy ! » Logan n'en croit pas ses yeux : Warren Worthington III n'avait pas remis les pieds à l'institut depuis un bon moment. L'appel des affaires. Et voilà que le soir du réveillon, un taxi le crache sur le perron avec sa petite amie du moment…

« Son assistante, Elizabeth Brad--

- Ok Betsy, dis-nous pourquoi il n'est pas en smoking blanc sur une plage hawaïenne ?

- Depuis quelque temps, monsieur Worthington ne va pas très bien et…

- Il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours », murmure Scott Summers. Ses lunettes en rubis-quartz s'assombrissent. Logan oublie les fanatiques anti-mutants qui l'ont passé à tabac.

Elizabeth brise le silence malsain :

« J'ai pensé que vous pourriez… vous êtes ses amis les plus sincères… »

Logan hausse un sourcil. Warren avait rendu son costume après avoir été _sincère_ envers Logan. Tout y était passé : la violence de Wolverine, son irascibilité, son incapacité à s'intégrer dans un groupe et à travailler en équipe, ses trop nombreuses absences, sa vulgarité, ses cigares, son manque de respect pour le vieux Charlie, pardon, le professeur Xavier. Logan aurait préféré régler ça en Salle des Dangers, pas dans la salle de séjour pas devant les gamins.

« Sa famille est à L.A. Ses associés sont des traîtres et des vautours, et moi je vois tous les jours ces photos sur son bureau, celle de cette école… j'ai cru… je croyais… » Des sanglots ébranlent la voix d'Elizabeth : « N'y a-t-il donc personne qui puisse lui venir en aid--

- Mais foutez-moi la paix ! »

La voix de Warren explose dans le couloir comme la Suzuki de Scott dans la neige. Il se lève, il titube. Le long manteau que Elizabeth lui a passé entrave ses mouvements. Il se débat, jusqu'à le jeter à terre et dénuder ses ailes amputées. Il se tourne alors vers Elizabeth qui tente d'étouffer un cri. Il lui murmure : « Ce soir ou demain, qu'est-ce ça pouvait bien te faire ? »


	6. Chapter 05 Mort Cérébrale

Au centre d'une porte restée entrouverte, la cellule optique de Cérébro est éteinte. Scott Summers s'avance sur la longue passerelle puis jette un coup d'œil en arrière. Personne ne l'a suivi, sauf ses empreintes dans la poussière. Une odeur de renfermé s'est emparée de la salle. La passerelle surplombe une immensité vide, une rotondité complaisante et oppressante à la fois, un lieu intime et secret, où peut être mis à jour l'inconscient de l'humanité. Le centre de l'œuf originel et de la sphère destructrice abritait l'œuvre d'une amitié inoxydable pour laquelle on a tué. Charles Xavier se tient à l'endroit où se trouvait la table de navigation et le casque pour piloter Cérébro. Scott pose la main sur le fauteuil roulant.

« Professeur… »

Scott n'avait jamais cherché à déguiser son inquiétude quand le télépathe pilotait Cérébro. Pourtant, ce soir, il en serait venu à souhaiter que la machine infernale soit réactivée par le professeur X, pour devenir une projection de lui-même. Une illusion, une de plus : si Charles Xavier avait construit Cérébro à son image, les hommes de Stryker avaient mutilé l'ordinateur dont la table de commande avait disparu sous les décombres du barrage d'Alkali Lake. Désormais, Cérébro n'est plus qu'une immense salle vide dans les sous-sols du manoir.

_On m'a tant manipulé_

La voix mentale de Xavier résonne en lui. Scott ouvre son esprit presque malgré lui, il ne veut plus de ce silence qu'il réserve aux plus jeunes, à ses collègues, à son entourage, à tous. Le vernis s'écaille et son cœur s'ouvre : « Professeur, je vous en prie. Warren…

- Angel… un bon garçon

- Il a fait une tentative de suicide. Son assistante l'a trouvé dans son bureau, elle l'a amené à l'institut il y a une demi-heure à peine, mais j'ignore encore si nous pourrons l'aider… Logan s'est fait passer à tabac par des fanatiques, ça m'inquiète, surtout pour les jeunes. Ils sont à l'étage, pas question de gâcher leur réveillon, mais il faudra bien qu'on leur dise qu'on va les cloîtrer dans l'institut, pour ne pas risquer le pire. »

Scott a parlé d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle. Il n'a pas eu à chercher ses mots, son cœur parlait sans entrave, pourtant il s'est arrêté, il se souvient. Il y a un mois, Scott avait déjà dû lui parler d'un sujet que les autres évitaient soigneusement :

« Demain débute l'application officielle de la loi sur le fichage des mutants, vous savez, l'A.E.M. Dorénavant, toutes les informations concernant nos identités et lieux de résidences seront rendues publiques…

- Bien, Scott. Tu sais, il est grand temps que l'humanité sache que les mutants font partie de son quotidien. Nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher, n'est-ce pas ce que nous voulions ? »

Scott chasse ce souvenir de ses pensées. C'était il y a un mois. La situation a changé depuis.

Il prend une inspiration, ferme les yeux et récite d'une voix brisée :

« Au 1ier janvier entrera en application l'O.T.Z., l'Opération Tolérance Zéro. Autrement dit, la mise en service des Sentinelles, destinées à _mettre hors d'état de nuire tout individu mutant susceptible de représenter une menace pour la santé, la sécurité et le bien-être de chacun_. Le 1ier janvier, professeur, c'est dans moins de deux heures… c'est demain. Professeur ? »

Je ne sais pas 

« Professeur, j'ai tant besoin de vous… »

_Il y a simplement des choses que l'esprit doit découvrir de sa propre initiative _

« Non, pas cette fois, vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner, pas vous, pas maintenant… »

_Tu n'as jamais accepté le sacrifice : c'est là ta faiblesse_

« Combien se sont déjà sacrifiés, combien devront encore se sacrifier ? Professeur ! »

La mort du corps est immédiate, celle de l'esprit est une éternelle torture 

Le télépathe montrait un tel détachement face à ce qu'il endurait… Charles Xavier revêtait ce masque pour préserver un avenir à ses protégés, mais une partie du Professeur X - le maître, le guide et le patriarche qu'il avait incarnés - avait disparu avec Cérébro. Scott le savait. Mais l'avouer, c'était le renier, le mettre à mort et tuer Jean une seconde fois.


	7. Chapter 06 Chapelle Ardente

Car Charles Xavier avait été Jean Grey dans ses derniers instants.

Scott se retourne et part, laissant le soutien, le pilier principal s'effondrer. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour Charles. Il n'a jamais rien pu faire pour Charles.

Il marche. Au bout du couloir, l'infirmerie. Fatigué de devoir faire face aux événements qui se précipitent, fatigué de tous ces politiciens qui instaurent des lois anti-mutantes, fatigué de tous les combats qu'il a dû mener et qu'il mènera encore, il appuie son dos sur le montant de la porte. Il croise les bras et entend des bribes de conversation.

« Je suis fatigué de vivre. Ma vie a été brisée en même temps que mes ailes. Personne ne peut m'empêcher de recommencer, d'aller jusqu'au bout, surtout pas toi, Wolverine… »

Warren pousse un long soupir. Scott réprime un frisson et une furieuse envie de s'enfuir. Il distingue à peine l'ombre de la jeune femme qui vient de se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Logan reconnaît ses courbes et son parfum. Ses longs cheveux lancent des éclairs pourpres sous le néon. Des larmes silencieuses d'une étrange beauté sertissent ses joues plus pâles que le sommet du Fuji-Yama. Quand son regard croise enfin celui de Warren, les battements de son cœur accélèrent.

Logan les perçoit malgré lui, comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées d'Elizabeth.

Jean n'avait jamais laissé le professeur lire ses pensées. Elle en était morte.

« Pis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, ça ne la ramènera pas ! T'as rien pu faire pour Jean, tu feras rien pour moi… c'est pas ta présence qui me gênera… »

_Jean l'a fait devant tout le monde, devant les mômes…_ Scott détourne le regard. Logan n'avait rien fait pour sauver Jean. Il n'était donc pas responsable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Son côté samouraï raté avait ressurgi au contact de cette pseudo-geisha. Merveilleuse philosophie orientale ! Sauver la vie de quelqu'un, c'est en être responsable jusqu'à la fin de ses jours : on ne prolonge pas impunément la vie d'autrui. Elle devait savoir ça, l'autre. En choisissant d'intervenir, en s'opposant à la mort de Warren, elle a défié les dieux, la petite assistante. Il l'augmentera peut-être… il ne peut pas comprendre, c'est un occidental.

Scott part. Logan se lève et lui emboîte le pas. Sans se retourner, Scott lui lance :

« Ça va ?

- Hein ! Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est pas moi qui ai besoin d'une mère poule ! »

Le coup part tout seul. Un filet de sang coule de son nez. Logan savait qu'ils en viendraient à régler leurs problèmes de cette manière, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit Scott qui porte le premier coup. Le pouvoir de régénération n'efface que la douleur.

Logan laisse place à Wolverine et empoigne la chemise impeccable de Scott.

« T'as un problème, Summers ! Tu veux qu'on règle ça d'homme à homme ? Ou tu préfères peut-être la configuration de la Salle des Dangers ? »

Scott répond d'un signe de tête désignant une porte blindée.

Logan est devenu le protecteur des X-Kids ; il a pris la place de Scott dans l'institut, il l'a remplacé dans ses fonctions et dans le cœur de Jean. Il est temps que Scott succède à Charles pour redonner un petit peu d'espoir aux résidents de l'institut. Le dernier ordre que Scott a donné, c'était à Diablo… qui n'avait pas réussi à ramener Jean dans le Blackbird. Il est temps que Scott se réaffirme en temps que leader. L'unique leader.

Familiarisé avec cette table de commandes depuis son adolescence, et dévoré par l'attente d'un duel contre lui-même, Scott programme la Salle des Dangers. Ses gestes sont précis et mécaniques._ Un sacrifice ou un putain de suicide ? le prix à payer pour grossir les rangs des héros qui restent en arrière, surprotégés, laissés pour compte… Jean. _Il pianote le code d'accès et le système s'enclenche. La tension monte. Il descend dans la salle où Logan l'attend. Il n'a plus qu'à valider. Il s'avance vers le petit panneau de contrôle à droite de la porte. Plus que quelques pas, l'adrénaline monte et le courant se coupe. Obscurité totale. Scott se fige. Il distingue le souffle régulier de Wolverine quelque part derrière lui. _Snikt !_


	8. Chapter 07 L'Enfant se croyant Déesse

Pas de fenêtre, pas de brèche pour appeler les vents à son secours. Les lumières se sont éteintes une à une, l'ascenseur s'est arrêté, la voilà prisonnière. Elle a du mal à respirer, elle essaie de se calmer, elle tremble et son souffle en est entrecoupé. Elle appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, mais rien ne répond. Ses ongles grattent d'eux-mêmes à la porte lisse métallisée en quête d'un appui. Elle se retourne, toujours collée au mur, glisse lentement par terre. Son souffle se fait de plus en plus court, elle sait qu'elle ne peut plus rien faire, il faut juste attendre que ça passe.

Il fait nuit, elle est seule, son angoisse est de plus en plus grande. Elle s'allonge par terre pour se prouver qu'elle a de la place. Elle se souvient des gens qui l'idolâtraient. Où est passé la déesse qu'elle était ? Elle n'est plus rien en ce moment, dans une boîte faite de couloirs, elle pourrait presque penser que le Gardien joue avec elle, mais cette idée ne l'a pas effleuré.

Un éclair zèbre le ciel, pourtant si calme, dehors.

La déesse Ororo vivait un rêve ; un homme se disant professeur l'a arraché à ce rêve lorsqu'il lui a expliqué qu'elle était _seulement _mutante. Il lui a offert un nouveau monde où les gens la haïssent, un monde laid et cruel mais un monde _réel_. Elle a déjà passé bien des épreuves dans sa vie : être confrontée à la réalité est de loin la plus dure.

La pluie se fait torrent dehors, et le torrent est sur ses joues.

Elle aimerait se relever, marcher pour sortir de ce cataclysme, mais c'est au-delà de ses forces. Elle était déesse, elle a abandonné ce privilège pour devenir professeur, et maintenant elle n'est plus qu'une enfant sans pouvoir avec toutes ses faiblesses, l'enfant Ororo, seule, délaissée, sans présent, sans avenir, qui vit sans cesse dans la peur du lendemain, sans personne pour lui venir en aide, prisonnière dans les couloirs vides du sous-sol.

Elle a été voleuse et il ne lui serait pas difficile de créer un court circuit qui permettrait à l'ascenseur de venir la chercher. Mais elle pense seulement à Kitty et son pouvoir : plus aucune barrière ne la retiendrait. Elle pourrait traverser la paroi pour se retrouver dans la cage d'ascenseur, puis franchir les murs des souterrains de l'institut jusqu'à trouver une fenêtre, son premier lien avec l'extérieur.

Les néons qui courent le long des murs se rallument un à un. Les lumières éblouissent Ororo. Elle ferme les yeux et revoit l'avion qui s'écrasa sur la maison, pour emporter à jamais N'Daré, la princesse africaine et David, photographe de presse : la mère et le père d'Ororo. Elle n'avait pas cinq ans. Elle se souvient des décombres qui la tenaient prisonnière, elle se souvient de la vision de la main de sa mère, lui prouvant qu'elle ne reviendrait plus, lui prouvant qu'elle serait seule maintenant, et qu'allait commencer sa vie de fugitive et de voleuse.

Le ciel se déchire encore une fois, les éclairs violents s'apaisent peu à peu.

Elle rentre enfin dans l'ascenseur. Tout va prendre fin, elle pourra sortir d'ici quelques minutes. Elle essaie de chasser cette idée au plus vite de sa tête avant que tout ne recommence.

Les larmes continuent de ruisseler sur

ses joues tout comme la pluie

sur la pelouse de l'école.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin. Elle se rue à l'extérieur. Son visage mendie la caresse de l'air libre qui séchera ses larmes. Une fois dehors, elle s'envolera. Si on la surprenait dans cet état, son cœur hurlerait de honte. Elle bouscule quelque chose, non, quelqu'un, un élève qui lui refuse le passage. Elle voudrait le supplier de la laisser abaisser cette poignée de porte qui la nargue, mais il reste immobile. Les yeux topazes d'Ororo flamboient d'indignation. Il la dévisage et lui assène le coup de grâce en ânonnant chaque syllabe : « Pro-fes-seur-Mun-roe ». L'humiliation suprême. Elle a failli, il le sait. Sa honte se mue en colère contre elle-même, contre lui. La déesse ne peut laver l'injure que dans le venin.


	9. Chapter 08 Révolution Russe

« Peter, tu t'en vas ? tu nous lâches ? Le grand Colossus passe dans l'autre camp ? »

Piotr Rasputin s'arrête, la main sur la poignée de la grande porte d'entrée. Sa voix est calme :

« La loi entre en application dans moins d'une heure. Remarque, l'accès aux aéroports ne nous est pas interdit avant minuit ! J'ai de la famille en Sibérie. Tu me demandes de choisir entre deux dictatures ? Autant mourir auprès des miens, tu ne crois pas ? Mais en parlant de l'autre camp, Tornade, tu devrais y faire un tour…

- Pour aller chercher le jeune Allerdyce ?

- Pyro a choisi. Il saurait bien revenir, il connaît le chemin. Mais toi, es-tu bien sûre d'avoir choisi le bon camp ? Les mutants sont de plus en plus nombreux à s'entasser dans l'ombre, à attendre sagement qu'on vienne les déloger, les déporter, les massacrer. Dire qu'ils peuvent se défendre et tout changer, dire qu'il suffirait qu'ils se rallient tous autour d'un leader qui saurait les mener vers la révolution... » Un fort accent russe a ressurgi dans ses derniers mots.

« J'ai beaucoup appris dans cette école. Je voudrais remercier chacun d'entre vous pour ce que vous m'avez apporté.

- Mais tu pars sans même nous dire au revoir, Peter…

- Ororo… ce cours que tu as donné sur les persécutions des Chrétiens dans la Rome impériale.

- Pardon !

- C'était le premier jour de Malicia parmi nous, tu te souviens ? Tu parlais de Constantin, cet Empereur Romain qui s'est converti. Les Chrétiens ont alors pu s'afficher au grand jour… La prise de pouvoir semble nécessaire pour mettre fin aux persécutions. Qu'en dis-tu, Ororo : Magnéto président ?

- Tu divagues, Peter.

- Par le loup blanc, tu hais les humains au moins autant que Magnéto !

- Je les hais autant je le hais, lui. »

Piotr se retourne. Aucune trace de colère ne ternit son visage, mais ses yeux luisent d'une profonde tristesse : « C'est sa haine pour les humains qui l'a détruit. A cause d'elle, il a perdu la confiance de son meilleur ami : vois l'inquiétude du professeur Xavier dès que l'on évoque Magnéto. Ses idées font froid dans le dos : une dictature pour éviter un génocide… Mais le Rêve de Xavier, tu y crois ? Erik Lehnscherr a d'immenses qualités qu'il a dédiées à nous autres, les mutants.

- Et c'est moi qui devrais rejoindre la Confrérie ?

- Aah… la Confrérie des Mauvais Mutants : les méchants, c'est pas nous… sauf qu'il n'y a plus vraiment de nous. Je suis fatigué de jouer un jeu auquel plus personne ici ne croit.

- Attends ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi des X-men ? Reviens, Peter ! Reviens ! »

Tornade lui saisit le bras. Il se dégage de son étreinte, sans retenir sa force naturelle. Ororo perd l'équilibre et chute. Piotr l'entend tomber. Il repasse la porte, l'air inquiet. Ororo s'est déjà relevée. Ses joues s'empourprent de colère. Une gifle devance les excuses du jeune Russe. C'est la surprise et non la douleur qui scelle ses lèvres. Piotr réalise trop tard que son corps a laissé place à son avatar d'acier. Instinctivement, pour prévenir une menace. Sauf qu'Ororo vient d'y voir un défi. Elle se jette sur lui, ils roulent ensemble sur le perron et dévalent l'escalier de pierre. Des grêlons dégringolent du ciel noir dans un fracas assourdissant qui couvre les cris et les coups. Un homme se jette dans la mêlée et tente de les séparer. C'est Logan. Il gueule dans la nuit. Sa veste en jean pue l'alcool, l'essence et le sang séché. Une manche semble avoir été coupée net par un laser. Derrière lui, il y a Scott. Sa chemise lacérée n'est plus qu'une guenille. Il prend Tornade par le bras et l'invite à rentrer. Elle apaise le ciel en quelques instants et bafouille : « Il nous quittait. Ce lâche, ce traître…

- Sans sa valise ? Sans ses dessins ? Sans sa petite sœur ? Allons 'roro, rentrons, tu veux ? »

Piotr soupire, monte dans sa chambre, referme la porte et s'assied sur le lit. Du plafond jaillit une fine silhouette qui se pose délicatement sur le sol. Ariel… Kathryn 'Kitty' Pryde. Piotr devine l'esquisse de deux fossettes sous ses yeux de chat et lui rend son sourire.


	10. Chapter 09 Cartes sur Table

A l'étage, dans la grande salle commune, la fête bat son plein. Bobby Drake s'efforce de garder le rythme mais les basses de la sono martyrisent ses tempes brûlantes. Il bafouille des excuses à l'adresse de Malicia et l'abandonne au milieu de la piste. Il évite les danseurs – des jeunes mutants qui ont trouvé refuge à l'institut Xavier. Les adultes sont en bas, il se demande s'il ne va pas les rejoindre. Une jeune fille le percute de plein fouet, ses cris indignés sont étouffés par la musique, mais Bobby est trop surpris pour rétorquer et s'exclame :

« Oh Jubilée, tu t'es teinte en blonde ! »

Les éclairs se muent en un regard amusé :

« T'en fais une tête, Iceberg ! Tu préférerais quoi ? Une coloration verte ? »

Malicia les observe du coin de l'œil, mais son regard s'arrête sur deux yeux de braise. _Do I know you from somewhere? _Rémy LeBeau a surgi devant elle. Son corps imite les mouvements de Malicia. Il se rapproche, jusqu'à frôler sa taille. Malicia recule et détourne la tête. Iceberg a disparu. _Why do you leave me wanting more?_ Son regard rencontre à nouveau les yeux rubis du ténébreux Cajun. _I'm walking on a thin line. _Elle n'avait jamais prêté attention aux paroles de cette chanson. Elle frissonne. Il l'enlace. Elle se surprend à désirer son étreinte. Soudain, la piste improvisée est plongée dans une obscurité étrange. Des feux d'artifice courent sur la piste et un mutant métamorphosé en torche humaine exécute la danse du robot. _I close my eyes_. Rémy n'est plus qu'une silhouette informe. Malicia peut le voir autrement. _Touch me I'm trying… to see inside of your soul._ Malicia veut le voir autrement. _I need to make a connection,_ murmure_-_t-elle, envoûtée. Un air mystérieux illumine le visage de Rémy. Au creux de sa main brille un petit bonbon blanc en forme de cœur. Bercée par la musique, Malicia ondule devant lui. Elle ne se reconnaît plus. _I'm not like this all the time._ Elle ne pense plus qu'à lui. Les lèvres du Cajun se referment sur le petit cœur blanc et esquissent un sourire. _You've got this thing_. Leurs souffles se rapprochent et se mélangent. Leurs lèvres se scellent. _Kiss me I'm dying._ Elle recueille le petit cœur blanc et le glisse en elle. Son pouls s'accélère. Celui de Rémy n'est plus qu'un murmure continu. Les iris flamboyants s'éteignent. _Put your hand on my skin. _Il lui échappe, elle le retient. _I need to have your protection. _Elle lui dérobe sa force.Elle cherche en lui quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre sa solitude. Il vient de la murer dans ses souvenirs. _I close my eyes._ Elle s'abandonne tout entière au baiser de la mort. _I close your eyes._ Elle est devenue lui, s'est emparé de sa psyché, il n'est plus qu'un corps agité de spasmes qui glisse à ses pieds.

Bobby Drake est descendu au rez-de-chaussée. Assis sur le canapé, les mains gelées sur une cannette vide, il échange du silence avec l'autre orphelin de l'institut. Comme lui, Scott Summers n'a pas su jouer son rôle de fils aîné. Comme lui, Scott n'a pas su protéger sa petite amie d'elle-même.

Malicia descend l'escalier. Ses mains sont moites, son front brille de sueur. Des yeux s'écarquillent, Kurt Wagner commente la température de la pièce, Malicia s'effondre. Deux mains démesurées, recouvertes d'une épaisse fourrure bleue, s'approchent de son visage.

« Non ! Ne la touche pas ! » crie Scott à Hank. Le faciès de gorille se crispe et crache :

« 3,4 Méthylènedioxyméthamphétamine.

- Pardon !

- MDMA, c'est la dénomination d'usage pour cette molécule chimique responsable d'effets psychoactifs. En d'autres termes, Scotty, la petite a gobé un cacheton d'ecstasy. Ça va passer.

- Non. Non, pas tant qu'il sera là… », gémit Malicia.

Rémy LeBeau dévale l'escalier à son tour. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues blafardes. Il respire mal, il tremble. Son regard perdu s'arrête un instant sur Elizabeth enlaçant Warren. « Sors d'ici ! » Cette voix rauque, c'est celle de Malicia. Ses pupilles sont noires d'angoisse. Il ne comprend pas. Elle le gifle à main nue. Il murmure son nom. Elle lui montre la porte :

« J'ai emprunté tes souvenirs, Gambit. Tu as volé des vies… »

Il ne dément pas, elle s'assied auprès de Bobby, la porte grince, un ange passe.


	11. Chapter 10 La Dixième Vie

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu vis ici, Katya ?

- Bientôt trois ans.

- Je viens de réaliser que tu n'es plus la petite fille que j'ai connue. C'est étrange.

- Pas tant que ça, Peter… personne ici ne m'a vu grandir. »

Ses boucles enfantines se parviennent plus à égayer son visage grave et morne. Piotr Rasputin n'a pas entendu le rire de Kitty Pryde depuis que William Stryker a violé leur refuge. Son regard troublé fuit les yeux de chat éteints pour se fixer sur le chevalet, où repose une esquisse au fusain. C'est un minois d'enfant au sourire timide. Illyana Rasputin.

« Elle a fait de gros progrès en anglais. Elle sera bilingue avant ses dix ans.

- Niet. Elle oubliera sa langue maternelle, Katya. Elle ne peut pas retourner en Russie. »

Le cœur lourd, Piotr ajoute : « Le mot mutant n'a pas besoin de traduction là-bas ». Ses paupières mi-closes devinent l'ombre d'une main qui se pose sur son front. Son cou recueille un souffle tiède qui descend sur sa poitrine. Puis un visage s'incline sur son torse et c'est bientôt toute la chaleur d'un corps féminin qui s'étend sur lui en ronronnant :

« Avant, tu me racontais ton pays et les remous de la Volga, mais moi je ne voyais que toi et tes grands doigts tout tachés. Tu me prenais dans tes bras et j'écoutais ton cœur, pendant que tu me parlais de tes dessins, de tes problèmes de perspectives et de tout un tas de détails dont je me fichais pas mal. Tu te souviens, Peter ?

- Da, Katya.

- J'ai changé, Peter. Malgré moi. C'est plus pareil, tu sais. Même toi, tu vois bien que c'est plus pareil. On n'oublie pas, mais on continue d'avancer. Tu comprends ?

- Presque. »

Sa voix est neutre mais ses yeux doux étincellent. Il a grandi trop vite, elle ressemble à un frêle papillon égaré sur la garde d'une épée. Pourtant, il sait que le corps d'enfant penché sur lui renferme des cicatrices de femme. Ses lèvres recueillent un long baiser puis murmure :

« Katya Pryde, quel âge as-tu ?

- Je suis déjà à la fin de ma vie. C'est mon dernier Nouvel An. »

Un haut-le-cœur saisit Piotr. Il se redresse vivement, le souffle coupé. Il la dévisage, hagard. La femme-enfant est redevenue chaton et miaule :

« Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de mourir avant d'avoir pu te le dire… Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus peur. Ni d'aimer, ni de mourir. Car je t'ai toujours aimé, Peter, toujours, et quelque part, je suis déjà morte. »

Elle bondit comme un lutin et s'évanouit dans le plancher sans un bruit. Ses cheveux bouclés se fondent dans les veines du parquet avant de disparaître. Piotr se lève à son tour et descend au rez-de-chaussée en empruntant l'escalier. Il y retrouve Scott, Logan, Ororo, Hank, Bobby, Malicia, Warren et la grande femme brune qui l'enlace tendrement. Le professeur Xavier les a rejoint et sourit presque malgré lui. Encore quelques minutes avant la grande traque…

Kathryn Pryde apparaît dans un costume en cuir noir emprunté à Malicia. Elle brandit un vieux livre de poche et s'exclame : « Shakespeare a raison : votre passe-muraille Ariel traverse le bateau de la cale au mat, quel talent ! quel pouvoir ! Sauf que les vrais héros restent dans l'ombre : ce sont eux qui affrontent la tempête. Marre d'Ariel et des X-kids, marre de vivre les uns sur les autres, à attendre qu'on vienne nous exterminer. C'est comme si l'Institut tout entier était devenu la Salle des Dangers. Je veux sortir et monter au front, mourir au combat, jouer aux X-men. Les hommes ont cru pouvoir baisser le rideau, mais le combat continue et je ne me cacherai plus en coulisses…

- Personne ne peut se cacher des Sentinelles » grince Cyclope qui grimace un faible sourire : « A qui devrai-je donner mes ordres, jeune X-girl ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Shadowcat, professeur ? Votre chaton a grandi, il lui reste quelques vies… Je tiens à en consacrer encore une aux X-men. »

Tous lèvent leur coupe de champagne. Déjà plus que des fantômes. Cinq, quatre, tr---


End file.
